Common Room Love
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Hermione and Ginny show each other how they feel. One-Shot. Hr/G


Hermione was doing her school work as usual, trying to figure out her NEWT Ancient Runes. It was frustrating for her even though she was the smartest witch for her age. Other than that, her head soared with her own thoughts, mostly about Ron Weasley, her fellow Gryffindor who she had feelings for. She knew that since it was their sixth year that she would have to say something.

Hermione was sitting on the couch of the Common Room with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had survived the Avada Kedavra spell when he was just a baby, earning him that title. His mind to wandered as he did his NEWT Potions homework with the help of the Potions book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione had mixed feelings about it and every so often she looked up as much as she could in order to see who had owned it.

Harry's mind also wandered about his feelings toward Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. He was nervous around her, despite knowing her since the first time at Platform 9 ¾. It was a peaceful Saturday night and Hermione was wearing short shorts, a basic brown shirt, and her tennis shoes. She looked up and saw Harry heading off to bed, leaving her and Ginny alone.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure Gin."

"Does Harry ever talk about me?"

"Well... I'm not really sure. I can tell he has feelings for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But if we do go out and get 'far', I'm afraid I will suck when it comes to intimacy."

"Ever been intimate with anyone?"

"No. I wanted my first to be with someone special."

"Understandable."

"Plus, I've wanted to experiment."

"Experiment?"

"I've had weird feelings around girls. I'm not sure if it's my stomach or the fact that I could be bi."

"Well, you feel anything around any girl?"

"Yes..." she blushed. "I feel it around you Hermione."

"M-M-Me?" said Hermione, shocked.

Ginny, basking up her courage, crawled toward her and was quickly on top of her, planting her lips on hers. Hermione didn't try to fight back. It was a moment that made her freeze, unable to think or do anything. After a few seconds, Ginny released and stared into her best friend's eyes.

"I'm, sorry Hermione." she began to pull back, but the brown haired girl pulled her back in and they kissed again.

It was passionate for the both of them. Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair and could smell the strawberry shampoo that she always used. As they kissed, Hermione undid Ginny's shorts, wanting access to her special place. She allowed this and did the same to Hermione. They pulled away from each other and Ginny pulled off her friends shorts until they were completely off. Small red panties were all that she wore and she did the same to Ginny.

Ginny wore pink panties and had a wet spot on them. Hermione giggled and got on top of Ginny. She lifted up the red heads shirt and began kissing her belly, enjoying the smoothness of her. Ginny took off her shirt and threw it to the ground, allowing the bushy haired Gryffindor to see her small B sized breasts.

"You're pretty small Ginny."

"I know..." she said sadly. "Harry is gonna hate them."

"Nonsense! I like them and I know he will too."

Ginny smiled and they joined for another kiss. Hermione moved her tongue into her friends mouth, saliva being exchanged and the nice feeling of tongues massaging each other. As they did that, Hermione reached around and unclipped Ginny's bra, easily getting it off and throwing it to the side. Her hands grasped the red heads tits and squeezed. Ginny moaned quietly as her friend did this and kept her close.

They soon released and Hermione moved her head down and began to lick Ginny's nipples. The Weasley laid back and allowed Hermione to work her magic. The next minute was like heaven to her. Ginny had never had anyone lick her like Hermione was doing and she loved it. Hermione then moved down to her crotch, poking her wet spot with her tongue. Ginny let out a loud moan and desperately wanted her panties off.

Hermione swiftly took them off and looked at her friends pink virgin pussy. Licking her lips, she laid all the way down, lifted her legs onto her shoulders, and spread the gingers wet lips. Ginny trembled, nervous about the whole thing. Hermione stuck out her tongue and began licking her sweet nectar. The red head gave a short moan.

As Hermione made her tongue movements better for Ginny, the Weasley calmed down and her body stopped trembling. Her toes curled and was beginning to enjoy the licking. She could tell Hermione was enjoying herself because she wasn't stopping. Eating pussy was something that Hermione was surprisingly good at.

"Hermione!" shrieked Ginny. "Don't stop! Please don't stop! Ah, fuck!"

For a couple minutes Hermione continued her licks before getting the feeling that Ginny was close to orgasm. Sitting back up, Hermione took off her bra and panties, giving her friend a view of her sexy body. Ginny smiled as Hermione laid back on the couch, letting Ginny have her way. The red head bent down, lifted her friends legs and placed one on the top of the couch and the other near the floor. At that point, she inserted two fingers into her friend, moving them in and out of her.

"Oh Gin! Finger me please!"

With those words, Ginny thrusted her fingers in faster and faster, making the bushy haired Gryffindor moan. She could feel the Hermione's wetness soaking her fingers, but she didn't mind. After a few more small thrusts, Ginny took them out and gazed at her wet fingers. Placing them in her mouth, she swallowed the liquid and licked her lips seductively.

"Delicious,"

"Say that after you lick my wet cunt."

As if ordered by God, Ginny dove into the space between her friends legs and began licking. Instantly Hermione laid out a loud moan and twitched around. She bit her lips and curled her toes, indicating that the first time lesbian (Ginny) was doing very well. Up above them was Ron and Harry, staring down at them while they had sex. They both had their pants down and were jerking off, oblivious to the others actions.

Minutes passed before Ginny had had the taste of Hermione of her tongue. She licked her lips and commented that her taste would be on her lips for weeks. Smiling at her, Hermione had Ginny go into the same position she was. She inched the red head close to her so that their legs would be crossing. Ginny knew what was about to happen and accepted it with open arms.

"Ready for your first scissor Gin?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Their pussies touched and it made them both gasp in pleasure. They both bent upward and kissed as they moved together, giving the cunt rubbing more pleasure. For the boys upstairs, it was the hottest thing they had ever seen. Ron was jerking off so fast, he came without realizing it. His jizz erupted to the floor, making a mess. He stared at Harry, who too had just finished.

"That was hot. Our girls fucking each other."

"I agree Ron. Now I got something to jerk off to from now on."

"Fuck yeah!" said Ron as they high fived each other. Looking back down, the two girls were moaning loudly and moving rapidly.

"Ginny, I'm gonna come!"

"So am I 'Mione! Let's come together!"

"OH GINNY!"  
"HERMIONE!"

With that, they both had immense orgasms and collapsed. Their liquid made a few spots on the couch, but they were too tired to care. Hermione crawled over to the red head and they cuddled, exhausted and happy.

"Ginny, that was amazing."

"It really was, huh?"

"We can't let Harry and Ron know. They might get the wrong idea."

"About us being lesbians?"

"Yeah."

"So? We'll tell them we're bi. Makes us happy and makes them happy."

"Never thought of it like that."

"Ginny? I love you."

"I love you too Hermione." they quickly went to sleep and drifted off, unaware that Harry and Ron had watched the whole thing.

*Not my first girl/girl fanfic. I posted a Yuna/Rikku fanfic some time ago. If interested, check it out.


End file.
